Made of These
by HarleyandDavid
Summary: Partner Prompt: Vaako has a lot of people's eyes and not just because they want to kill him. Some want to dominate or submit to him. V/R
1. Made of These

Title: Made of These

Author: D.A.V.I.D

Fandom: Chronicles of Riddick

Rating: T

Length: Short sweet to the point...

Warning(s): Pre-slash

Pairing/Characters: Vaako/Riddick if you wear your slash goggles.

Disclaimer: I wish I wish I was a fish..

A/N: Partner Prompt: Vaako has a lot of people's eyes and not just because they want to kill him. Some want to dominate or submit to him.

* * *

><p>At first Vaako believed it was merely a case of mistaken identity, the young women approaching him during the wondrous banquet to honor the new Lord Marshall. She introduced herself rather boldly, stating her name, rank, and all manner of information before boldly asking for his hand in marriage, right in front of the Dame. She would have been murdered by the Dame on the spot, had Vaako not grabbed the Dame, leading her away towards Riddick in hopes that the women 'Adine' would not follow. If she had there would have been no stopping the Dame from sinking her talons into the throat of the women, her last night as a Necromonger or not, respect was demanded in their society, you kept what you killed for.<p>

Dame Vaako was being exiled by Lord Marshall Riddick. An unknown planet in the all seeing eyes of the Necromonger's, known only as Hades, a planet with three suns orbiting at all times, or so Riddick told them. The Lord Marshall found Dame Vaako untrustworthy, words of slander against his person, as well as the knowledge of her power over Vaako settling his idea for execution. The Hellhounds had grumbled when he declared her exile, clearly wishing the previous suggestion to let her fight them bare handed had stood. He only had to endure the rest of the night before being free of the witch for the rest of his unnatural lifespan. He slid over to the nearest pillar, sinking into his drink as he watched the crowd move, it was going to be a long night

–

_Two Weeks later_

It was no longer a secret that the Lord Vaako 'First Among Commanders' was apparently open game. _Five_, he could hardly believe it, _five_ different offers for his hand, all by high class officials, men and women in the last hour alone. He was getting highly agitated as the attempts for his attention's wore on. He would gladly attempt to best Riddick if it gave him the chance to find a suitable cubbyhole to sleep in for at least one night, his own room having been breached within the first three days. It had been extremely awkward for him, walking in to discover what could only be described as a bloody _harem_ of women through out his room and on his bed, or what could have formerly be described as such. Whatever had gone down left next to nothing of his quarters, bloody bodies littering the premises. The 'winner' Regina, one of the head purifiers lay at the foot of his bed, naked. He left before a word was uttered and had strongly avoided that side of the ship at all costs since.

The Necromonger society did not forbid a relationship starting as non-consensual, when the main motto is 'you keep what you kill' non-consensual was a way of life. He had widowed the Dame from her former husband; promoted him to full dead, gaining both his place and his wife at the same time. At this moment in time Vaako was getting agitated, non-consensual meant a forced partnership first, and then sex, and he was unable to turn his head to see his current attacker, the lighting in the hall going out being the initial distraction.

Vaako felt like a fool for letting his guard down when he was in these parts of the library, so commonly forgotten. He had been returning a book, fingertips lazily trailing across the extensive rows as he neared the proper shelf. At least his attacker was courteous, letting him place the book back before ramming him against the shelf at full force. Invisible hands trailed rough patterns up his ribs, pushing his shirt up as he attempted to push whoever _he _was. He was positive of one thing, that the person was a man. What else could that hardness that so insistently ground itself against his backside be.

He let out a deceptive groan when a rough hand slid downwards, grasping at what, in any other situation, could have possibly been arousal. Vaako used the small pause to make his escape. He used the bookshelf for leverage, kicking against it to shove his attacker off before bolting like a frightened jack rabbit. He ran through the halls searching for sanctuary, feet leading him to the front doors of the Lord Marshall's chambers. Vaako paused, unsure of himself until the swift steps of his attacker, or someone else, it could have been a Hellhound for all that he knew, rushed forwards without thought, slamming, locking, and reenforcing the doors before taking a step backwards, blood pounding in his ears as he finally gave himself a short to breathe.

The litany of curses growled behind Vaako caused him to flinch, reminding him that he was in someones private chambers, _the_ Lord Marshall no less. He turned to face the man, the Hellhounds still curled on the bed, watching him. The Lord Marshall was clearly less then pleased to see him, water dripping down his neck and chest, pants haphazardly thrown on. Riddick was definitely beyond pissed at his intrusion, the knife appearing against his throat speaking volumes. "Can I help you..Commander." The Lord Marshall's dead pan tone had him stuttering, the knife held perfectly still. " I...I wish to ask for a place to sleep, if you grant me this one night you have my word that I will repay you however I can. I beg you for just one night of rest." Something within his begging must have pleased Riddick, who removed the knife as quickly as it appeared, gesturing towards the bed as he walked back into the bathroom.

The Hellhounds had grumbled at him when he approached the bed, but they gave in with a quick scratch behind the ears, he had learned to treat them like kings, and in return he would be left unscratched. Shedding himself of his shoes and outer gear, Vaako propped himself up against the alpha male who was closest, petting the warm scales absentmindedly as he waited for Riddick to reappear.

Riddick did finally reemerged several minutes later, sporting his usual gear. If he had been more awake Vaako would have caught the priceless surprise written all over Riddick's face as he watched his First Among Commanders in a half asleep daze stroking a Hellhound, eyes closed and almost unconscious, or would have been had Riddick not slid in next to him. Vaako shifted, just enough for the larger man to get comfortable beside him. What had meant to be an intelligent comment reemerged through the commanders yawn as something completely different. "This bed is too comfortable."

The Lord Marshall snickered, settling close enough to massage the back of his subordinates neck. "you wanna know what I'm gonna do to ya tomorrow Vaako? Im gonna make you sleep with me." Riddick whispered, nuzzling against Vaako's collarbone. He was unsure for a moment if Vaako had finally succumbed to sleep, a sharp intake a clear sign otherwise. "whatever you wish M'Lord.." his remaining words were lost to Riddick, settling into the world of dreams. And In short time, so was Riddick.


	2. Don't Hate Us :c

No Rest for the Wicked

David here,

I have come to the conclusion that I have major writer's block towards a sequel (and I mean so bad that I can't write anything for Harley at all ever). Since I originally wrote the story as a one-shot with no hope for a sequel I have decided that I am going to rewrite it instead. **Basically, there will no longer be a sequel to this story**. Now, before anyone can get their panties in a bunch I can absolutely guarantee that the next edition of Made of These **_will_** have more smut, more character snarkiness, and a hundred times more awesome.

P.S. I am going to keep the old version up for now 'til I'm done, but trust me… when it's done you'll thank me for it. Write me if you have any idea's that could be added to the story, I'll gladly take them.

P.P.S. Another good reason as to my writer's block is that this is the first fic I have actually finished and concluded... I don't want to ruin a good ending, let alone my first.

"Give me peace."

_Bram Stoker's Dracula_

D.A.V.I.D

* * *

><p>HARLEY HERE! Really sorry about all this, I know you guys were expecting a sequel and all, but seriously, not even cookies are helping her through this block. But from the ideas she has been telling me, trust me waiting for the rewrite will be worth it! Thanks for putting up with all our whining and writer's block, if it helps I'll go ahead and post something soon to hold you all over until D.A.V.I.D finishes the rewrite of this, it's going to be longer and better then before! Thanks again for dealing with us and all your support!<p> 


End file.
